


Chara Trio

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Good Chara (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Underswap Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Chara did nothing wrong ya can not tell me otherwise she(?) Loved monster kind and hated humans she didn't make frisk kill anyone the player did stop blaming charaBut just for this frisk was in control and just killed for fun while chara was watching trying to stop herMy hatred towards frisk came out whoops
Relationships: Chara & Asgore Dreemurr & Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara & Chara (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	Chara Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Storyshift Chara/Shift: Queen green
> 
> Underswap Chara/Cocoa:WHY IS IT SPICY
> 
> Undertale chara: Bow down bitches

Bow down bitches: sooooo apparently I'm evil

WHY IS IT SPICY: NO NOT YOU ANYONE BUT YOUUU

Queen green: why'd you say that?

Bow down bitches: Frisk told Sans I'm the one who was killing everyone

WHY IS IT SPICY: OH HELL NO!

Queen green: haHAHA LET'S GO COCOA IT'S TIME FOR MURDER

WHY IS IT SPICY: YEAH!

Bow down bitches: guys no

*two people have signed off*

Bow down bitches: GUYS NO!

*One person has signed off*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Running out her room Chara saw Cocoa(Swap chara) and Shift(ss chara) talking to her frisk 

Oh god damnit you two! Chara thought running over to them

"Cocoa Shift stop it leave the coward alone" she said grabbing their arms

"Yeah you should listen to the killer before I scream and sans see three chara's cornering his 'friend'" Frisk grinned at chara's pained expression

" go ahead scream we need to talk to sans anyways" shift snapped 

"No,I can't let you have MY happily ever after" frisk said

"It's not yours to began with you coward you kill and kill them over again but once you can't you blame chara who couldn't save them and sans believes you which is the worse part" Cocoa frowned glaring at her

"It's not worth it let's go" chara mumbled

After there's nothing that can be done sans wouldn't believe us... Chara thought sadly as she dragged her friends away from the laughing frisk


End file.
